pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Chili, Cress |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni, Chili, Cress |michars =Trainers, Citizens, Cheerleaders |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Cilan's Pansage, Chili's Pansear, Cress' Panpour, Pidove, Patrat |local =Unova Route 2, Striaton City |major =Ash and Iris arrive to Striaton City. Ash and Iris meet Cilan, Chili and Cress, Striaton City's Gym Leaders. Ash's Tepig knows Tackle. Ash's Oshawott knows Tackle. Cilan's Pansage knows Bullet Seed, Bite and Solar Beam.}} is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash and Iris arrive at Striaton City where they meet Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur, who shows them the way to the Striaton City Gym. Arriving at the gym, Ash discovers that Cilan, along with his two brothers, are the gym leaders of the gym and Ash challenges all three of them in order to win the badge. Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu run and see Striaton City, where Ash hopes to win a badge. Ash comes to the town and wonders what the Gym Leader and its Pokémon are like. Iris asks him does he know where the Gym is. Ash wishes he knew, so Iris tells him he is still a kid, as she gives an apple to Axew. A lad comes and sees Axew, deducing it is a perfect partner for the young lady. Iris thanks him, while the lad sees Pikachu and studies him up close, being amazed by seeing one. He thinks one must be lucky to have Pikachu, but Ash admits he is from Kanto. Ash and Iris introduce themselves to the lad, whose name is Cilan. Cilan tells he is a Pokémon Connoisseur, one that can describe a bond with the human and Pokémon, helping to form closer relationships. Ash asks what does Cilan think of himself and Pikachu, but Iris reminds him why they came here. Cilan leads Ash and Iris to the Gym. Ash barges in, but sees it is a restaurant. The two lads, along with Cilan, ask Ash what would he like to drink or eat, but after Ash gets annoyed by all the prodding, he yells out he wants a Gym Battle, surprising the girls on all the other tables. Ash tries to leave, but Cilan, along with his brothers, Chili and Cress, accept his challenge, as all three are Gym Leaders. The news of battle makes the female guests overjoyed. Ash comes to the battlefield, while Iris and the female fans cheer for the brothers. The brothers tell Ash he can choose any of the brothers to fight against to win the Trio Badge. Cilan sends Pansage, Chili Pansear and Cress Panpour making Ash check through his Pokedex. The brothers want to know who has Ash chosen, so Ash decides to battle all three of them. The brothers (as well as Iris) were surprised, but they accept Ash's proposal; as long as he win two battles, Ash will win the badge. Chili chooses Pansear, while Ash sends Tepig, as it is its first battle. Tepig tackles Pansear, who falls down softly. Pansear uses Fire Punch, hitting Tepig. Pansear uses Flamethrower, countering Tepig's Flamethrower and hitting it. Pansear uses Dig, throwing Tepig away. Pansear digs again and hits Tepig, despite it running away. Pansear digs once more, but Tepig chews Pansear's tail. Pansear tries to shake it off, bashing it to the ground. Tepig swings Pansear and slams it to the ground. Tepig uses Ember on Pansear, then tackles it. Tepig comes to Ash, who praises him, as Pansear is defeated. Iris is pleased Ash won, while Chili compliments Ash and Tepig. Cress comes, as he is Ash's next challenger. Meanwhile, Team Rocket came to Striaton City, and go into an alley, where they are supposed to get more info on the next mission. Ash uses Pikachu against Cress' Panpour. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, though Panpour uses Double Team, causing Pikachu to hit an illusion and gets scratched. Panpour uses Water Gun, which Pikachu dodges. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but Panpour uses Water Gun on Pikachu's feet, stopping his attack. Panpour uses Water Gun, then scratches Pikachu, which pleases the fans, except Iris. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but trips over as Panpour uses Mud Sport. Using Water Gun, Panpour defeats Pikachu. Iris sees the next battle decides whether Ash gets the badge or not. In the sewers, Giovanni contacts Team Rocket. He tells them some of his sources claim that there is a lab that contains future energy, which can make dreams real. He orders them to take the Dream Mist, as they can make a powerful Pokémon army to conquer the world with this energy, for that is Team Rocket's goal. Team Rocket is pleased they can complete the goal, based on their success. Cilan is pleased with Ash's bond with his Pokémon. Ash claims he will do his best to get the Trio Badge, sending Oshawott against Pansage. Oshawott gets scared of Pansage, so Ash and Pikachu push Oshawott to the field. Ash reminds Oshawott it did rescue Axew and Pikachu from Team Rocket, so Oshawott is ready to battle. Oshawott goes to tackle, but Pansage dodges and retaliates with Bullet Seed, hitting its lower bottom. Cilan tells that Oshawott and Ash should mature. Ash is angered, so Cilan gives him the proof: Pansage bites Oshawott's head, causing Oshawott to move randomly. Oshawott uses Water Gun, though misses Pansage. Oshawott repeats the attack and hits Oshawott in mid-air. Cilan admits it was good, but they will never win, as Pansage uses Solar Beam and fires it on Oshawott, who is terrified by the attack. Debuts Character *Cilan *Chili *Cress Pokémon *Pansage (Cilan's) *Pansear (Chili's) *Panpour (Cress') Trivia *This is the first episode in which Ash battles three Gym Leaders in a single episode. *This is the only episode where Ash loses to a Gym Leader (Cress) and doesn't take a rematch. *This episode aired in English a day between the European and American release dates of Pokémon Black and White Versions. *Like Showdown in Pewter City, Ash met Brock and his siblings like he did with Cilan and his brothers. **Also, he lost to Brock like he did with Cress, by countering the Electric-type moves. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Snivy *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Pansage. **Beginning in this episode, the Black & White Who's That Pokémon? has the Pokémon saying their name after being revealed but in the US version only. Gallery﻿ Iris chides Ash BW005 2.jpg The lad approaches Axew BW005 3.jpg The lad adores Pikachu BW005 4.jpg Ash yells out, wanting a battle BW005 5.jpg The fans adore the brothers BW005 6.jpg The brothers are surprised by Ash's proposal BW005 7.jpg Tepig bites Pansear BW005 8.jpg Tepig throws Pansear BW005 9.jpg Pansear is defeated BW005 10.jpg Panpour scratches Pikachu BW005 11.jpg Pikachu cannot maintain balance BW005 12.jpg Panpour's Mud Sport BW005 13.jpg Team Rocket contacts Giovanni BW005 14.jpg Pansage scares Oshawott BW005 15.jpg Ash pushes Oshawott to battle BW005 16.jpg Oshawott got hit by Bullet Seed BW005 17.jpg Pansage bites Oshawott BW005 18.jpg Oshawott manages to hit Pansage BW005 19.jpg Pansage uses Solarbeam Iris Watching Ash 1st gym battle.png Iris is impressed after Ash beat Chili }} Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors